


Sunny Morning

by tetsuhina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepovers, theyre both just very cute, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuhina/pseuds/tetsuhina
Summary: The morning after a sleepover, Shinobu is the first to wake up, giving him some time to admire Yuuta.





	Sunny Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something like this for a long time. It may be a bit short, but I think that mornings are short anyways~? ^^ Enjoy!

The light filtered through the window, although dimmed a fair amount by the dark curtains which covered it. The sun stirred a certain ninja from his slumber. He wanted to be able to sit up, but a certain someone’s arm wrapped around his waist kept him from moving an inch. Shinobu looked to his side, where his boyfriend was still slumbering peacefully.

They had a sleepover, and ended up sleeping in way later than Shinobu had hoped. He _had_ wanted to train with Yuuta in the early morning, but unfortunately the two of them were awake until 2 AM enjoying each other’s company, watching movies and playing card games. Shinobu learned more things then he would on his own, including how to play Uno. It proved difficult for him to win at times, and he finally won the last round, but he wondered if Yuuta kindly allowed him to win.

He was jolted from his thoughts as Yuuta’s arm retracted from around his waist, the ginger rolling over on the bed. It seems like he was in deep sleep, snoring soundly. It brought a smile to Shinobu’s face, seeing him so peaceful. Usually, Yuuta seems sort of tense or stressed, and Shinobu loves doing whatever he can to help relieve that stress.

He noticed how the sunlight filtered so beautifully through the windows, not too blinding, but bright enough to set Yuuta’s ginger hair aglow. Truly, the other was too handsome to express with words. Shinobu wondered how someone as ethereal as Yuuta was allowed to exist in his world. Shinobu moved closer, leaning over Yuuta curiously. He felt totally abnormal admiring him so close, but he couldn’t help it. He had ended up beginning to count the freckles which scattered his boyfriend’s cheeks like stars in the night sky.

Suddenly, the opening of two emerald eyes caused Shinobu to freeze. Yuuta was staring back at him, an interested look on his face. The ginger’s hand lifted slowly to Shinobu’s face, brushing his messy bang out of the way of his golden eyes.

“Good morning, Shinobu-kun~” Yuuta hummed softly, his thumb caressing Shinobu’s cheek gently. It made Shinobu’s face light up with embarassment, causing the ninja to quickly scoot away from his boyfriend.

“G-Good morning, Y..Yuuta-kun…!” Shinobu stammered, feeling his body begin to sweat anxiously. Was Yuuta awake all this time? Was he playing a trick on him? His thoughts were snapped in half by the sound of Yuuta’s laugh cutting through them. Shinobu lifted his head to look at Yuuta, a pout covering his lips quickly.

“Y-You were awake, were you not?! Yu...Yuuta-kun, you truly are not fair, de gozaru!” Shinobu whined.

“Perhaps I was, but you don’t know for sure~ Now, come here, I didn’t get to give you a good morning kiss, huh?” Yuuta beckoned, throwing the comforter they had shared off of him, crawling over to Shinobu, who sat on the other side of the bed. Shinobu squeaked as Yuuta’s hands wrapped around him tightly. His pout disappeared effective immediately, replaced with a smile as Yuuta planted many kisses to the ninja’s face.

“I’ll go make breakfast, mhm? But, since this is your house, you gotta help me find some ingredients, okay?” Yuuta asked, pulling away from attacking his smaller boyfriend’s face with kisses.

“Mhm! Allow this ninja to guide Yuuta-kun!” Shinobu said enthusiastically, shaking Yuuta from off of him.

The two of them rushed into the kitchen, Yuuta preparing himself at the stove, and Shinobu at the cabinet. Days like this were so much fun for Shinobu, he wished he could have the same sunny mornings every day. For now, he’ll cherish as many sleepover mornings that he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to team Yuushino once again ;_; I enjoyed ESO with you guys so much!


End file.
